Team Revival: Galar Investigation
by Hope The Victor
Summary: When Connor and his team return to Alola and find themselves in a predicament, they soon receive an opportunity at residence in a new Region, along with a very mysterious mission.


Hi there, names Connor Trav, leader of team revival. Were part of the hero Alliance, but were also a group for hire. We take jobs offered by people all over the multiverse. We've been on the downlow ever since the World of Light fiasco, trying to save up enough money so we could ship back to Alola and finally rest easy at our house. And thats what we did.

But when we finally got there….

Team Revival stood at the sight of their house in melemele island, only to find it completly destroyed.

"What the heck happened to our house?!" Betty asked.

"If i had to guess, it looks like either galeems light beams turned it into a spirit, or a strong Pokemon must've wandered by and trashed it." Ryo said.

"It mustve been a Bewear…. those things are truly destructive. Especially when looking for said Stufful cubs." Connor sighed. "This is just great, we spent months building this house."

"Well, what do we do now?" Hawkeye asked.

"Build another one?" Morph asked.

"No way, i'm not building another house just for it to be torn down again." Volta piped in.

"Well its not like we can buy one either. And given how we spent all our money for travel back to Melemele island, including paying for Trade Gate Access right to the island, were pretty much flat broke."

"Well someone better think of something fast. We cant live on the island as we are." Brandish said.

"I know brandish… argh, its hard to think of something…" Connor asked.

"Excuse me." a voice said as everyone turned around to see a man dressed nicely with the All Science Go tag on his suit.

"Huh? Who are you?" Connor asked.

"I am an emissary of the All Science Go corporations Beast Universe Branch, Division 3: Pokemon Research and Phenomenon Examination." the man said. "I am here to offer you a job, Connor Trav and Team Revival."

"A Job? What kinda job?" Connor asked.

"You see, Mr. Trav, my division is tasked with studying the Pokemon Species, including the many different creatures that come from it, and Phenomena such as Mega Evolution and Z-MOves. We study everything about Pokemon and how to apply it to other worlds. But recently, a new phenomenon has appeared unlike anything we have studied , and though we have barely seen it for ourselves, its said to discharge incredible amounts of energy."

"So the bigwigs at ASG dont know what this new Pokemon Phenomenon is?" Connor asked.

"We have some data we were able to uncover. Apparently this Phenomenon is popularly used in a region of the Pokemon World. Its called the Malar Region." the man said.

"Galar? Never heard of that region." Betty said.

"I'm surprised that you havent. Galar is a region that has a strong connection between People and Pokemon. More than that, Gym Battles are elevated to stadium wide performances the level of global sporting events, and broadcast all over the world." The man said, astounding the team.

"Okay...and what do you want us to do?" Connor asked.

"What All Science Go requires of you is to look more into this Phenomenon which is in Galar, and relay all information to us. If you are successful, our science will be advanced further, providing more for our multiverse." The man said.

"Thats all nice but… what's in it for us?" Betty asked.

"Not only will this job entail a handsome payment, but also full citizenship in Galar and your choice of City for where to be accomodated." The man said. "And given your current situation, you are unwise to refuse this offer."

Connor tipped his heat and then looked to the man. "Alright. Tell your boss were in."

"Excellent." The man said. "Oh, and one more thing. Take this."

He clapped his hands as a smartphone of some sort flew out of the man's pocket and floated in front of them, buzzing.

"Whats this thing?" Connor asked.

"A Rotom Phone. This will allow you to record and relay all your findings back to us so that we may learn everything about what goes on in Galar." The man said. "Granted, it has no way of acquiring a pokedex, since it is mainly used for research." he explained as the phone landed in Connors hand as he put it away.

"Thanks. And one more thing. Are we sure that your company isn't planning on using this knowledge for uh...sinister purposes?" Theodore asked.

"Do not worry, Mr. Trav. Our previous supervisor, Theodore Flux, was released from his duties and replaced by Mr. Norman." the man said.

"Thats good to hear." Connor said. "Then this jobs ours for the taking."

The man nodded. "Very well. We will proceed to deliver you to the towns main arrival point, Wedgehurst."

"In what exactly?" Brandish asked before they heard a terrifying screech.

Descending down in front of them was a large transport carrier, carried by a large black bird. It was raven in appearance and looked like it had a heavily armored body.

"WHoa! Whats this thing?!" Betty asked in shock.

"This Pokemon is called Corviknight, a pokemon discovered in the Galar region." The man said. "While they are catchable, they are also used as a flying taxi service. This Corviknight will take you to Wedgehurst, but it may also join you if it prefers. Its not officially part of the Galar Taxi Service."

"Alright. Guess its time to shove off." Connor said. They gathered a few essential Camping Supplies and then loaded into the carriage. The corvinight then took off, strongly carrying the carriage in its talons and flying to galar, screeching as it did.

The Mission Team Revival has is about to begin….


End file.
